Frusturate me!
by HitmanTargetsYou
Summary: "Killua... you've been staring at me for a while now. Got something to say?" (Killua x OC LEMON)


Killua watched his girlfriend carefully, and observed her every move. Although, watching her wasn't quite stimulating as he thought it'd be. It was more... boring. She lied on the bed and appeared to be reading a novel. Although, her current attire helped to excite him, if even only by a little.

It was more skimpy than what she usually wore, and revealed much about her body that he never really noticed in the last seven years he knew her. Her red spaghetti top hugged her curves perfectly, and were low-cut enough to reveal cleavage. Killua also couldn't help but regard how her shorts revealed how long and perfect her legs were. Whenever she shifted in bed, he held his breath. He wanted to feel them; Caress her thighs sweetly but treat her roughly. _That will be revenge for the sexual frustration you've been putting me throu-_

"Killua... you've been staring at me for a while now. Got something to say?"

_Whoops. She caught me staring_. Killua sighed and scratched at his head, blushing. "N-No... Not really." She raised an eyebrow, but returned to her book. Killua was itching to pounce on her then and there, but he used every last bit of his will to hold himself back. Shion didn't seem to be in the mood, and it would be too troublesome for him to get her to even take her shirt off. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes._ I wonder where Alluka wandered off to..._

A few moments passed by, and Killua felt a sudden weight on his lap. Opening his eyes to a rather small chest, he looked up and saw Shion looking down at him with playful eyes. She simpered affectionately, and ran her small hand through his hair slowly, massaging his scalp here and there.

"Don't lie to me... you've been acting so distant lately." She cooed, and leaned down to kiss his forehead, pushing her chest towards his face. Killua resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her roughly, but he once again held back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting out a long sigh. "Sorry, sorry... There's been a lot on my mind."

She laughed, and kissed his ear, nibbling it. Killua didn't mean to, but it was too late to hold back the small moan. He blushed brightly, and the the girl before him laughed again. "Are you... Was that...?"

He frowned and kept his hands on her hips, pulling her down so she continued to straddle him. Shion wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed at his neck, sucking at his weak spots there lightly. He let out another small moan, and irritatedly tugged at her short blue hair. "Hey, hey! I'm supposed to be the dominant one here, not you!"

She pouted, and flicked at his forehead. "Oh come on~"

He hoisted her legs around his waist, and stood up carrying her. When he made it to the bed, he dropped her down and climbed over her, caressing her smooth pale legs like how he so badly wanted to. She then stripped off her tank top and kept on her strapless black bra, smiling at him. Leaning down to kiss her, Killua began nibbling at her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. When she realized what he wanted, she smirked and closed her lips tightly, a playful look on her face.

"Oh, so you wanna play it that way, huh?"

With that, Killua pulled down her strapless bra and fondled her breast with one hand. Shion's eyes widened, but she still kept her lips closed. Killua smirked and played with her buds, pinching them so they turned into hard pink nubs.

"Ah-Ahn...~"

Killua immediately took the chance and kissed her roughly. He ran his tongue across hers, and across her teeth. She practically melted in the kiss, and her body went limp as Killua harshly ground himself against her, still groping her with his free hand. Shion moaned in the kiss, bucking her hips instinctively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued making pleasured noise, unsurprisingly exciting Killua even further. Pulling away from the kiss despite Shion's whine of protest, Killua sat up, making sure he didn't put too much weight on her. He then stripped off his tee and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants but not taking it off.

When Shion gave him a look of curiosity, his eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "You know... I was really suffering while you forced me through this no sex for a week or whatever thing. Ah... whatever. I'll make sure to punish you equally."

With that, Killua took off his belt and strapped it around his lover's wrists, so she couldn't move her arms. He then proceeded to strip off her shorts, and flung them somewhere off in the room. Smirking seductively at her, and she shrunk away. "H-Hey... don't look at me like that..."

Laughing, he rubbed at her womanhood through the cloth, and his eyes widened. "You're already so wet?" Shion moaned, and closed her eyes. Too flustered to speak, she didn't say another word. She heated up immensely as Killua continued to massage her, and Killua had to admit that his punishment for her started to seem more like punishment for himself. He was harder than iron and wanted to go in her already, but patience was key...

He leaned down and kissed her neck, suckling here and there and soon stripped off the annoying barrier. She gladly helped him, and after they were gone, she gave him a begging stare, biting her lip. _Does she realize she's being this fucking cute or is she teasing me?_

He slid his hand down her abdominal and back towards her heat source, ghosting his pale fingers across her clitoris, making her squeak. She held onto her pillow tightly, biting her lips so they stayed shut. Killua kissed her pursed lips, cooing her to open her mouth again. When she obeyed, he slid his tongue in again, going for another passionate kiss.

As he continued to fondle her, a creative thought sneaked into his mind. Smirking in the kiss, he pulled way licking his lips. Shion looked at him with her tired eyes, and he slowly pushed in two fingers. She gasped, and her grip of the pillow tightened. "K-Killu-_ah_...!"

He pumped them slowly, watching her face lovingly. Feeling himself blush, getting shy about following through with his plan, he stopped thinking about it. He loved her voice, and how she softly called out for him. Killua then used an extremely small amount of Nen on his fingers, so they were electric enough to cause only pleasure.

"H-Haah..! Killua, are you... D-Did you use..!" She couldn't even finish her question, throwing her head back and shifting restlessly. Killua smiled, knowing that the buzz really did please her. Well, her body at least. Her cum was making it easier and easier to thrust his fingers in quickly, and Killua blushed at the sight. Every now and then, he used electricity to make her whimper. After he grew bored, he pulled out his fingers and sat up, using his now free hand to force her eyes on him. After she reluctantly opened her eyes, he licked his fingers slowly, loving the expression of embarrassment on her face. "Ah... you taste so sweet. I like it."

"Sh-Shut up..! Don't say such stupid things...!"

"Hm? I think you _love it_ when I talk lewd to you."

"Killua!"

He finished licking, and lied next to her, pulling her close so he could assault her chest. He ran his tongue over the hard nubs, biting one and pinching the other. Her cries and moans were music to his ears. He laughed as she kicked her legs uncomfortably, trying to find a nice position. He brushed his lips across her chest one last time before sitting up over her. Unbuckling the belt, Shion immediately pushed him over, kissing his neck and passionately spreading lovebites. Killua's eyes widened, and he ran his hands through her soft hair, grinning. He undid her bra and flung it off like he did her underwear, so she was now fully naked.

Shion smirked, and sat up, taking his pants and stripping them off him, doing the same with his shorts. Staring at his member, she laughed. "Man... you're really hard."

He frowned, and flicked her forehead. "You attacked me, so finish what you started!"

She laughed again, lying down over his legs and taking his member into her hands. Stroking it slowly, she watched him as he raised a hand to his mouth, covering it and turning red. "St-Stop... staring..."

She smiled and kissed his tip, nibbling every now and then. She also ran her tongue over his veins, knowing that it got him weak every time. As she licked him, she soon took it into her mouth, sucking and kissing while tasting the sticky pre-cum. Killua shuddered, panting with quick moans as Shion continued her mouth assault. He ran his hand through her hair again, pushing her head down deeper for more pleasure. "A-Aaah... Shion..."

He groaned and tightened his grip on her hair as he came, immediately massaging her scalp when he was relieved. She pulled away, sitting up and forcing the liquid down her throat, cringing. "I've swallowed like a million times now and I _still_ don't like it."

"Shion..." He pulled her into a tight hug and roughly kissed her. They kissed for a while, both sweaty and tired and awfully turned on before her pushed her down. Spreading her legs and positioning himself at her entrance, she smiled with fatigue. "...finally~"

He first grabbed a condom from his pants pocket, ignoring the weird look Shion gave him. After slipping it on, he slowly pushed inside her. After he was fully in, he watched her for any signs of discomfort. She closed her eyes and raised her arms up, pulling him close. "Y-You can move..."

Smiling, he pulled out slowly before slamming back in, thrusting in and out slowly. It was amazing, how she made him feel like this. It gave him a sense of goodness, seeing her so pleased by him. He tried to hold back and not cause too much pain or move too suddenly, but it was hard. She cried out as he sped up, holding him tightly. Each moan, each whimper, each cry they both shared for each other gave them both a high feeling.

Stars pricked at Shion's eyes, and she wrapped her legs around Killua's waist as tight as she could as he repeatedly slammed into her, grunting lightly and kissing at her neck, biting her chest or shoulders. Shion let go of him and gripped onto the pillow, bucking her hips. Killua pushed her thighs down, forcing her to limp her legs and allowing him better access. He quickened his pace, loving her voice even more with each passing second.

Shuddering, he pulled out and came on the sheets, panting. Shion covered her eyes, tired. But Killua was far from over. He sat up against the bed and pulled her over him, pushing himself into her slowly. After he was fully in, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him. Killua placed his hands at her waist, rocking his hips so he was able to push in and out slowly. Shion pulled away from the kiss and held him tightly. "I-I love you... I fucking love you..."

"I love you too..." Killua managed to breath out, blushing. They didn't say another word to each other, preferring to communicate through voice and body language. It was in this exact moment where they both understood each other best. The collision of their bodies, mixing sweat, and shared voices. The passionate kisses and tight holds on each other, and the loving stares.

Killua rocked his hips as she cried out loudly, grabbing him and holding onto the headboards. "Th-There... Right there! Killua...!" He pushed her down and pulled out, slamming back into the same spot and listened to her loudest cry yet. "Call for me, Shion... call my name again loudly."

She shuddered, and came, limping back. "N-No more... I'm so... tired..."

He nodded and pulled out. He then grabbed her, cradling her limp body back into his arms and propping her in bed. Pulling the covers over the both of them, he watched her lovingly as she slept peacefully. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ah, I love you..."


End file.
